Winter War
by wingedwolf1
Summary: This is about the flock's winter. Fax!
1. Tangled in love

**Hiya readers! **

**Tha fact that you are reading this means alot to me...**

**MPOV**

AHHHH! I woke up to Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy jumping on my bed. Couldn't they sleep in once in a while? It was winter and the flock was in Maine. Why you ask? Well total wanted to get married to Akila in Maine. Freezing cold Maine...IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER. Stupid mutt. At least Iggy was happy, because he could look at snow.

"Max get up! Look outside!" The younger flock chorused excitedly as they got off of my bed.

As I tried to sit up, I got tangled in my mess of blankets and ended up on the floor. Iggy grabbed the younger kids out of my room with an evil smile. Fang ran into my room, skidding to a halt at the doorway. He let out a sigh of relief. Aww! Fang was scared that the loud thud from my room meant that I was hurt.

"Hi Fang how was your lovely morning?" I questioned sarcastically

"Aside from getting woken up, I'm fine" he said holding out his hand to pull me up.

Of course Angel being the mischievous little mind reader that she usually was just had to interrupt me right then. This had better be important!

"_Oh, it is important. You are the start of the Flock Fun Fest Prank War! Enjoy"_ And with that, Angel left my head. Now where was I? Oh yes, Fang wanting to help me up. I smiled helplessly, then grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me.

"Maxie, why did you do that, I thought you wanted my help!" Fang said with a smirk on his face.

"Well Fangy, talk to Angel about that." I eventually found a way out of my blankets and walked out the door. Leaving Fang in utter shock.

* * *

**Five reveiws for the next chapter! Thanks!**

**~WW1**


	2. Hair

**I was feeling generous. Here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed or story alerted me.**

**Reviewers:**

**God: ummm sure…**

**Purplewing: I'm so sorry. This is my first fic. This chapter will be better**

**Poetry of a Bird Kid: Lol. The next chapter is here and I don't care if nobody wanted it! There will be fax.**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride (this is a FANfiction, not an AUTHORfiction)**

**MPOV**

I opened the French doors that lead into our family room **(AN: I love those doors. They are gorgeous! )** and was welcomed with something wet on my head. So the whole flock was in on this prank war. Thinking that the damp stuff on my head was water, I just kept walking all the way to the kitchen. I was greeted with not only eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, and cereal, but also with Fang. Just Fang and breakfast. Wait. How did he beat me to the kitchen?

"Invisibility" He said like he was reading my mind.

Fang was getting good at invisibility. He could even run with it. I on the other hand was the end of many a scare from that darn power.

"You should probably go get a shower before breakfast, you look frazzled." Fang muttered.

"Fine I will." I barely whispered as I ran to the bathroom to get a quick shower.

As I stepped out from my luscious hot shower, I cleaned off the mirror to see myself. I was expecting to see the same **(AN: This is how I see Maximum Ride. Just my opinion and nothing more) **freckled, brown- eyed, brunette, but instead I saw a freckled, brown-eyed, teenage girl with BLACK hair. I was going to KILL whoever did this to me, because I looked like Fang, and I would never hear the end of it. I got dressed and took a hasty step out of the bathroom. I saw the flock, with a camera, pointed at me.

"Max… you look like Fang!" the whole flock, even Iggy (our walls were white) managed to breathe out in between laughs.

"I am going to murder you all torturously" I stated darkly before running into my room and locking the door.

Apparently Fang excelled in kicking doors down and did exactly that. Unfortunately, he walked in on me while I was plotting my next evil prank. Note to self: get metal doors. Fang didn't say anything, just walked over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Max I am so sorry for doing that." He cooed.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" I spat, wriggling out of the hug.

"Yes, but it was only payback form this morning" Fang sighed.

Just then I got an evil plan, one that only I could think up, one that any mad scientist would have called truly one of a kind.

"So I was thinking, we should team up" Fang said.

Well that ruined my self esteem! I thought that only I could think that up. Too bad I wasn't really mad. I could never be mad at Fang. Not after everything we'd been through together.

"Sure, that works for me" I squeaked out.

Fang noticed that something was wrong, and took the glory of kissing me to make it all go away. His hands slid around my waist and mine were intertwined in his hair. His long, soft, stunning hair. After a couple minutes (more like hours) I heard Angel calling my name. It took me a while to understand that I was the Max she was calling, and not some other kid. Kissing Fang still leaves me in a fog sometimes. I ran out of the room and into the basement where Angel was waiting for me.

"Max, about the prank war, Total wants to be in it too." She said that like it was normal for a talking, flying Scottie dog to want to prank us flying kids.

"Total? Total wants to get his fur dirty, just to have some fun with bird kids?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah! " Sometimes Angel gets on my nerves.

As I started to leave, I heard Angel's sweet six year old voice once again. She must've been getting rambling lessons from Nudge.

"Max, why are your thoughts all mushy? I can only make out a few words like love, hair, and Fang." Angel inquired.

"Um… yeah… I g..g… gotta go. B…bye!" I sputtered out before sprinting upstairs to my room.

Just as I was turning the corner, I ran into someone. That someone being who else but Iggy. Iggy, seeing who attacked him just smirked and chuckled.

"Why are your cheeks all red? Were you with Fang?" He asked slowly.

"No, you idiot! I was talking to Angel" I announced.

Just then, my knight in shining armor marched in. Fang just picked me up and to my room.

"FANG PUT ME DOWN NOW" I screamed.

"hmm… how bout not" He declared

I wiggled around in his arms, but it was no use. He had a firm hold on me. I finally gave up and snuggled in his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. I woke up an hour later, still in Fang's arms, with no chance of escaping.

"Max, are you up yet, my arms are getting tired." Fang said.

I had a good idea just then. I was going to act like I was asleep, so that he would release me. I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes. Fang put me down on my bed and then started tickling me. Only Fang knew that I was ticklish, and he usually used it to his advantage.

"F...F…Fang stop!" I said between giggle fits.

"My arms are really tired. You should carry me around for a while and see how your arms feel." Fang joked.

"Maybe one day" I said mindlessly

"Are you still tired?" Fang asked

"No! I'm sooo… I'm not tired at all" I mumbled, but the moment was ruined with a HUGE yawn.

Fang picked me up again and flipped the covers of my bed back. He tucked me in, then left with a kiss to my temple. Sure, it was only 10:00, but I needed a nap.

***yawn* I need a nap too.**

**I need some ideas for the next chapter. Help?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**R&R! The button doesn't bite! **


	3. Powerless games

**Thanks again to all who reviewed. I've changed the last chapter (or at least tried to) to make it flow better.**

**Disclaimer: Am I a guy? NO. Am I James Patterson? NO. Do I own Maximum Ride? NO. Get off my case.**

**MPOV**

I heard my alarm go off. Oh good! Fang must have set it so that I didn't miss lunch. I pulled on a sweatshirt just to find… HOLY CRAP! I had slept until the next morning. Where was the flock? Why was it so quiet and dark? Had Fang taken over the world? I walked into the living room and found the flock huddled together.

"Why are we-"I was cut off by a punch to my jaw.

"What the heck? It's just me for god's sake!" I screamed.

"Oh gosh… sorry Max, it's just that the power went out and we were worried that M-Geeks might attack us, and we wanted to let you sleep so you wouldn't get worried, and we were cold so we were grouped together, like a football team, did you see the super bowl? I think it was fixed, cause like that was the worst the Colts have ever played, and…" Nudge rambled on, and on until she was way off topic.

Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth than suddenly screamed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Nudge, stop licking people" Fang muttered.

The leader in me took over. The flock had only been in one blackout before, and that was at our old house in the Mountains.

"Ok, does anyone know where flashlights and extra batteries are?" I asked in my calm but leaderish voice.

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel raised their hands, while Total raised his paw. Iggy and Gazzy would probably make a flashlight bomb, Nudge would probably find a talking powered flashlight, and Total would probably tell us the importance of keeping an emergency kit handy. I had to call on Angel, the mind reading mutant that had an evil side. She could probably be Satan's little helper.

"HEY!" Angel shrieked" I'm not THAT evil!"

"Sure" The flock agreed sarcastically.

"Whatever, just go get the flashlights please" I pleaded.

Angel nodded and walked away to get the flashlights. I sat down next to Fang and Nudge. Sure Nudge would talk my ears off, but I wanted to sit close to Fang. Frankly, I was scared of blackouts, they were a disadvantage. It was like being blind. Only Fang knew of my fear, and he promised to keep it a secret. I felt something touch my shoulder and I automatically tensed up, but relaxed when I heard Fang's laugh.

"I found them" Angel said in her way too girly tone.

She handed a flashlight to everyone, then climbed onto my lap and leaned her head on Fang's shoulder.

"Do we still want to look for our parents?" I said trying to keep the eerie silence from ringing in my ears.

"Who needs parents when I have you and Fang?" Angel questioned. Immediately I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"I agree with Angel. You and Fang are the perfect parents." Nudge declared. That was the shortest thing I had ever heard her say. Unfortunately it had to be about me and Fang.

"Yeah, And Iggy is like the weird insane funny uncle" Gazzy chimed in. Everyone started cracking up at the uncle part, Even Iggy.

"So when you think about it, we're all one messed up family" I stated happily.

"I'm bored. Let's play games. Like truth or dare, 20 questions, singing, stuff like that!" Nudge said.

"Ok, fine" I mumbled. I wasn't too happy about truth or dare or singing, but 20 questions sounded ok.

"Max truth or dare" Angel asked.

"Dare" I quickly answered.

"I dare you to get dressed in that outfit I put on your bed when I was looking for flashlights." She said angelically.

I walked to my room to find a dress and heels on my bed. The dress was black and came down to my knees. The straps tied around my neck. It was a V- neck, but Angel kept it decently high, because she knew that I was self-conscious. The heels were black too and had straps that crisscrossed around my leg. Oh dear, this was going to be a night to remember. I reluctantly put the outfit on and stumbled back to the living room. I sat where I was before and saw everyone's flashlight pointed at me. Angel and Nudge looked pleased, Gazzy looked horrified, and Fang was just staring at me.

"Fang, truth or d-"

"Dare" Fang blurted out.

"_Angel please help!" _I thought frantically.

"_We have an outfit for him too" _Angel's voice echoed in my head.

"Fang, I dare you to put the clothes that Angel found on."I smiled happily when I said this, because I wouldn't be the only on dressing up.

While Fang was gone I had a wonderful conversation with Total about how he got left out of our family moment. I was thinking that he could be our normal puppy, but he was thinking otherwise. Eventually Fang came out wearing... Wow… A tux with a white tie. Nice one Angel. Fang seemed embarrassed by his clothes, but he looked extremely good.

"Total, truth or dare" Fang asked.

"Dare" Total answered with great pride. Gosh, everyone was picking dare.

"I dare you to jump out the window and roll around in the snow." Fang uttered.

Total growled then opened the window and leaped out. The wind blew into the house ferociously. I moved closer to Fang and nestled into him. He pulled me onto his lap and put his arms around me protectively. Total flew back through the window and closed the latch with his teeth. Then he got the bright idea to hop into my lap. As soon as he did, I jumped up and brushed the snow off of my dress.

"Max I'm cold, go find me a blanket." Chattered the snow covered puppy that was shivering on Fang's lap.

"Fine" I sighed as I got Total his puffy blanket that we bought a while back.

I wrapped total in a blanket and put him on the floor beside me.

"Max the floor is cold!" Total whined. Gosh,this dog was like a little kid.

I put Total in my lap and got him all comfortable so that he could target the next victim in our wonderful game.

"Iggy, truth or dare" Total murmured, half asleep.

"Dare" Iggy said bravely. These dares were fun, but my dress was a little itchy.

"I dare _you_ to go out and roll in the snow" Total said, his eyes filled with evil glory.

Iggy got up, opened the door and jumped into the snow. When he came back in his skin had a blue tint to it. I handed him a comforter and told him to sit.

"Yo Gaz. Truth or dare." Iggy asked.

"Dare" Gasman said slowly.

"I dare you to dare Max to dance with Fang" Iggy said.

"Hey Max, I dare you to dance with Fang" Gazzy said happily.

I got up and the flock started humming. I started dancing and something hit me in the face, then another unknown object hit me in the side. The objects seemed light, so I didn't pay much attention. Suddenly Fang kissed me. While Gazzy and Ig made gagging noises, Angel and Nudge squealed happily. The dance ended and I tripped over to my seat. Fang sat down right beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"OMG that was amazing, you guys belong together. You could like get married and adopt the flock! That would be exciting and fun! Speaking of fun, we have other games to play like singing and- OMG THE LIGHTS CAME ON" Nudge shrieked.

I was totally against marrying Fang at 14 and adopting the flock, but I was happy that the lights came on. I looked on the floor for the objects that had hit me while I was dancing. They were two roses… how thoughtful and cute.

"Let's play games more often" Angel whispered in my ear.

I agreed wholeheartedly with that statement.

**Sorry that this was so long, but I wanted to get the whole truth or dare game in.**

**What game should the flock play next? Singing or something else?**

**R&R!**


	4. Acting normal feels odd

**Me: I have read all of your reviews and thought for a week. Even though nobody requested it, the flock will play house!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Goodnight Moon**

**Me (again):I changed the story a bit to make it flow better. Sorry if you liked the singing bit, I'll pelace it with a better song later.**

_**MPOV**_

Today was a good day so far. I was resting my head on Fang's shoulder and was just about to doze off when Angel started to talk.

"Hey Max, do you remember how the flock said you were like parents? Well that gave me an idea!"

"What's your idea Angel?" I questioned.

"We should play house!" Angel squealed.

**_*five minutes later*_**

The roles were

Me: Mom

Fang: Dad

Iggy: Personal Chef

Nudge: Teenager

Gazzy: Mischievous eight year old

Angel: Little Kid

The day started with me in the kitchen (never a good sign) with Fang 'supervising'. Nudge was on a fake cell phone that she found somewhere. Iggy was somewhere with Gazzy. Angel was sitting on the couch

"Mom! Two people asked me to Prom. What do I do?" Nudge asked.

I was supposed to give relationship advice? I couldn't even control my own relationship! Fang was smirking, probably thinking the same thing that I was.

"Nudge sweetie, come here and your dad and I will help you"

Fang went pale and glared at me. I might as well have fun with this! I pulled out a chair for Nudge to sit on, and smirked at Fang.

"Nudge, do what your heart tells you to do." I said handing her a tissue

Nudge started crying, so I shoved Fang towards her. Fang turned around and scowled at me, but I was already busy carrying Angel upstairs.

_**~~FPOV~~ **_

I was so mad that Max left me to deal with Nudge's girly problems. Why would she do this to me?

"Err… Nudge how about we go for ice cream to make it better." I said convincingly.

"Sure dad, that sounds alright." Nudge mumbled.

I pulled out two bowls and some ice cream for me and Nudge. I dished it out and we ate happily.

"I'm going to go check on your mom" I said before rushing up to Angel's room

_**~~MPOV~~~**_

I had finished the book that Angel wanted me to read to her, it was called Goodnight Moon. Where she got that, I have no idea. I opened the door, just to have Fang crash down on top of me.

"Fang get off of me please" I mumbled into his tux. Unfortunately Angel caught my mistake and corrected it.

"Mom…" Angel warned.

"_Honey_, please get off of me like NOW" I said sweetly.

Fang got up then helped me up. We snuck out of Angel's room and into his. I could barely see anything in the darkness of the room. It didn't even have windows! Even worse, Fang blended right into the walls, so I couldn't find him.

"Fang, where are you?" I said with the slightest hint of worry in my voice.

I felt familiar arms wrap around me, and I immediately melted into them.

"AHHHH MY FOOT IS ON FIRE! HELP MEEEEEE" We heard Iggy scream.

I ran out of the room, but I got blinded by the light and tripped down the stairs.

"MAX!" Fang screamed before grabbing my arms in mid-fall and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Fang, I wouldn't know what to do without you." I sighed happily

"I know, I know." Fang said back to me.

"My foot is extinguished no thanks to you lovebirds" Iggy said cruelly

"Everyone in the living room in five!" I hollered so even Total, who decided not to play, could hear me.

Everyone rushed into the living room commenting how weird that game was.

"Let's not play that again…EVER" Gazzy said, surprising me.

"I agree it feels odd to be normal" Angel said.

"My foot caught on fire. This game is bad luck" Iggy sneered

I happily agreed to not playing that game ever again.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Nudge shrieked.

"No" I answered simply.

"Singing" Angel said.

"Maybe later. Hey Iggy, what's for lunch?" I asked

Iggy rushed out of the room without another word, sending us into fits of laughter.

**R&R?**


	5. Mall fiasco

**Hello faithful readers. I am kind of ticked off. I see a lot of hits on my story. WOULD IT KILL YOU TO REVIEW? Even anonymous reviews are awesome! **

**But the show… I mean… story must go on! (Reviews make me work faster… Like A LOT faster)**

**MPOV**

Iggy made us sandwiches for lunch. Simple but with an Iggy touch that nobody could duplicate. All was peaceful and quiet for the moment. I looked around slowly; everyone's clothes looked nice for once. Big accomplishment I'll tell you.

"OMG Max we should like go to the mall. We haven't gone to the mall in like forever. We really like need some new clothes and I love malls. We could go to those fast food places in the mall for a snack because they're soooooo cute and tiny, like a mouse. Speaking of mice, I remember when we ate desert rat once! Are mice related to rats? Are they like third cousins twice removed? Or maybe just cousins, or brothers, or sisters, or like other relatives. And-"

Nudge's super long rant got cut short, thanks to Fang.

"Nudge, our clothes look fine, there is no reason to go to the mall."

Angel and Nudge pulled out the Bambi eyes before I could look away. Well… crap! The younger kids knew that I couldn't resist Bambi eyes.

"Fine, we can go to the mall, under one condition." I grumbled

"What is it Max?" Nudge questioned.

"The dogs have to come too." I said plainly

"But how? The mall doesn't allow dogs." Iggy asked

"One of them goes with Iggy. Service dog" Fang said, remembering the scheme we'd used many times for Total.

"The other one comes with me or Fang; we can say we're training service dogs." I finished.

"HELLO! We need to clear this with Iggy FIRST!" Angel shrieked, surprising all of us.

"Iggy please agree to this. We need to go to the mall, so we can get clothes. If you do agree, which dog would you choose? I'd choose Total, cuz he's a good thinker and would lead you in the right direction. Akila might not." Nudge reasoned.

"I agree. I choose Total." Iggy said, almost sounding like Fang.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all in the van my mom had given me. We had an argument over who would get to drive. I won with 2 votes, (Nudge and Angel) Fang got 1 vote; (Total) Iggy also got one vote (Gazzy). Sooner or later everybody was fighting for seats. I straightened this out by putting Fang in the passenger's seat, and the others in the backseats. Angel volunteered to sit in the very back with Total and Akila.

We were finally at the mall that Nudge wanted to go to. Fang and I put the harnesses on both dogs, and then headed to the entrance. Nudge and Angel ran in one direction, Gazzy, Iggy and Total in another. That left Fang, Akila, and me.

I started walking away, but Fang stayed by my side. I followed his gaze to see two teen boys around my age staring at me. I grabbed Fang's hand and inched closer to him.

We walked like that for a while. Then I found the place we were looking for JC Penny's. Fang and I hurried to find clothes that fit, so we could get to the food court. The first rack of jeans I found was black. Where were the other jeans? I dismissed it and just bought the black ones and some semi-colorful shirts. I met back up with Fang at the register; sadly I also met up with those boys who were staring at me.

"Hi, I'm Jayson and this is Cole." One of them said.

"Cool names." That was all I could say before Fang walked up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Cole asked.

"Yup. Sweetest guy I could ask for." I said brightly

"I CAN TAKE THE NEXT PERSON IN LINE" The cashier hollered.

Saved by the cashier! We paid for the clothes (with the money my mom gave everyone) and walked to the food court with Akila beside us. After we got our food (Chinese if you must know) we sat in a booth. Akila was getting bored with the mall, so she lay down on our feet. Wonderful, my feet were getting cold. Once Fang and I were both done eating, I nudged Akila off of our feet and threw away the trash. Fang and I started to walk around the mall, killing time until 2:00 when the flock would meet up.

We were walking past a calendar kiosk when a little girl about Angel's age pointed us out to her mom. Her mom whispered back. Then the little girl bounded up to us.

"Hi! May I pet your puppy?" She asked sweetly. Both me and Fang nodded.

She reached out and said sit, Amazingly Akila sat. Wow, that was new, Akila never obeyed any commands. The little girl skipped away happily. I checked my watch, crap! It was 2:05; we had to meet up with the flock, like NOW. I grabbed Fang's hand and ran to the front of the mall, wanting to pour on the super speed, but knowing I couldn't without sticking out like a nose. When we finally reached the front of the mall, Iggy was standing with his arms crossed, tapping his foot. Nudge was talking to Angel about something. Gazzy was trying to do a cartwheel, but failing miserably.

"Hi, sorry, we got sidetracked by a little girl." I explained.

"uh huh.." Iggy countered sarcastically.

I walked to the car with the rest of the flock following me. I drove home silently; none of us could wait to get home.

**Ok! That's a wrap. If you want me to continue writing, I suggest you review!**

**PLEASEEEEEE **

**R&R**


	6. Spin the bottle

**Me: Yo! What's happening readers?**

**Fang: You have someone to thank for this chapter.**

**Max: Anne Taylor gave us some interesting ideas.**

**Me: So now... Personal Shoutout! Thank you Anne Taylor.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Anne Taylor gave me the spin the bottle idea, so it's technically not mine. And, I'm not James Patterson, so I don't own Maximum Ride. I don't own Mythbusters either.**

_**MPOV**_

"Max? Can we play spin the bottle?" Angel asked me angelically, tugging on my sleeve lightly. Her bright aquamarine eyes glistened brightly at me.

"Of course kiddo, gather the flock and tell them to be in the living room in 5." Seeing Angel shiver, I crouched down beside her and zipped up her pink hoodie up to her nose.

"Okay, Max! See you later." Angel giggled. She started to skip away, but turned to face me again. "Thanks for being my mom" she said happily, giving me a huge bear hug, before dancing away to gather the flock.

Isn't Angel the cutest kid ever? I adore the fact that she looks up to me, not only as a leader, but as a mom. The mom she never had.

I put the dish I had been washing back into the sink, and then walked to my room to change into something less…stained with dishwater and the remnants of tonight's dinner. I picked out my dark jeans and a black shirt with rainbow writing saying 'always remember, you're unique, just like everyone else'.

I heard Fang's footsteps fall like snowflakes a few feet behind me. How many times did I have to tell him not to sneak up on me? Was this the ninth time today? Maybe.

"You're a moron, thinking I can't hear your footsteps, Fang." I said loudly and turned around to find… nothing. Fang slowly materialized out of nowhere, chuckling a little before stepping closer to me.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to play spin the bottle?" Fang asked, smirking. I obviously needed a more efficient persuasion method. I was only doing this for Angel.

"Fang…Will you play spin the bottle? For meeee…." I whined, wrapping my arms around his neck gently. I looked at him innocently and blinked slowly; knowing Fang would totally give in.

"Fine," Was Fang's simple one word answer. I rolled my eyes and sat on my beanbag chair a foot or so away.

Angel bounded excitedly into my room, giggling. She leapt onto Fang, giving him a huge hug, before bouncing over to me.

"Hey Ange, is everyone in the living room?" Fang asked, sitting on the other side of her, ruffling her crazy curls.

I smiled at the heartwarming scene being shown before me. It was a known fact that Angel and Gazzy looked up to me and Fang as parent figures. Nudge mostly looked up to me for advice, and not for ruffling her hair, or giving her a humongous hug.

"Yup!" Angel exclaimed proudly. I got up, and held Angel's left hand. Fang looked over at me, using the smile he only used for me and Angel, before grasping Angel's right hand. Angel looked up at both of us with the biggest smile I've ever seen and started walking to the living room, where my flock was sitting in a circle, humming quietly.

When they heard our footsteps, they looked up impatiently before their expressions turned to those of shock when they saw me and Fang holding hands with Angel, looking like a real family. Nonetheless, we sat down exactly like that. Me on Angel's left, Fang on Angel's right.

"Ummm… okay then," Nudge said quietly before tossing a glass bottle in the middle of the circle. That was the shortest statement any of us had heard from Nudge.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Iggy, I prayed that it wouldn't land on me; I really didn't want Fang mad. But, because this is my life, it landed on me. I kept the cussing to a minimum, knowing Angel was sitting beside me.

I got up and kissed Iggy quickly, most embarrassing moment ever. Why did I do it? It is a flock rule that if in any game you do not follow the rules, you have to tell one of your deep, dark secrets. I liked my privacy, so I bit the bullet.

Next was Nudge and Fang, and let me tell you, I was not happy by any stretch of the imagination. Then Angel and Fang, that was okay; it was more of a father/daughter moment then anything.

It was 10:00 by the time we finished the game; we had started late, and we stopped to change into pajamas. Angel was leaning against my shoulder, half asleep. Fang picked her up, careful not to wake her up and walked to her room, with me on his heels.

I unfolded the pink blankets, and Fang tucked her in. We walked to the light switch and flicked off the lights.

"Night Angel" We whispered softly into the darkness.

"Night mom, Night dad" Angel mumbled sleepily back to us.

I closed the door halfway before going back to the living room with a huge grin plastered across my face goofily. I looked at the television to see what was on, Mythbusters. I was cool with watching that. Half an hour later me and Fang dragged Gazzy over to the camouflage room he called his.

"Night Gazzy" We once again chorused into the corner of the room where the Gasman's bed was.

"Night mom and Dad" Gazzy replied. I was ecstatic! Angel and the Gasman are so sweet; sometimes I wish they were my kids.

**Max: Another chapter.**

**Fang: Finished.**

**Me: *sniffs* heartwarming.**

**R&R**


	7. Not So Dispicable Fang

**Me: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in like… a month…BUT I'll be updating a few stories here and there. It's funny, all Holiday Break, my inspiration has been away. I don't think he likes me anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Despicable Me or Maximum Ride. **

_**MPOV**_

I dropped onto the couch next to Fang with a bowl of popcorn in my hands. Yes, it was after dinner and nether one of us was hungry, but it seemed like the thing to do when watching a movie. _Despicable Me_ had been the flock's choice, but nobody else stayed when I said we were watching it.

Nudge scurried out of the hallway, clearly in a rush.

"Max, Fang! Ella and Dr. M are taking me to the mall. Is it okay if I just walk there since they're like totally right next door?

She really must have been in a hurry; there was no long Nudge Rant.

"Sure. Take a spare house key so you can get back in if the door is locked when you get home." I barely had time to finish when she gave me and Fang hugs and bolted out the door, snagging a spare key on the way.

Iggy and Gazzy were next.

"Hey, Max Iggy's taking me to play laser tag! Can we borrow some cash and the car?" Gazzy asked, jumping up and down.

"Okay. All I have is a fifty, so I want change back. The car keys are on the table. Do NOT make me regret this, or I will ground you BOTH." I warned as I shoved the cash into Iggy's hand.

"Thanks Max." Iggy called over his shoulder as they left.

I leaned my head onto Fang's shoulder, closing my eyes and sighing.

"They're growing up so fast." I murmured softly, remembering the times when my flock depended on ME for everything. Remembering the times when nobody dared to ask to leave the house after dinner. It was just safer that way, back in our old house in the mountains.

"It's just part of life. When someone is a kid, their only wish is to grow up. Then, when they've grown up, they wish they could have stayed a kid. So carefree and young." Fang whispered, eyes still locked on the TV screen where the opening previews were rolling.

"Max and Fang, can I watch the movie with you?" Angel's voice drifted from the hallway.

"Sure Ange." Fang answered, moving blankets and magazines around so she could sit with us.

Angel skipped over to the couch and hopped in between me and Fang. The movie started up as soon as she sat down.

_Despicable Me_ was actually a very sweet family movie. I'm glad Angel stayed with us to watch it. Having her there gave the room a special family glow. Like when you go somewhere special with your parents. There's just a warm feeling and a glow that only the people experiencing the family moment can see.

"You'll always be my parents, no matter what." Angel mumbled sleepily as she trudged back to her room.

"I don't see where I have any parental traits." Fang sighed, turning off the TV and DVD player.

"You're protective, you used to read to her and hold her when she cried. You're the oldest guy in the flock; you used to play games with her and Gazzy. When she hugs you, you hug back." I listed; thinking about what made him such a good soul mate.

"And we didn't sell them to the school." He offered, completely serious.

I chuckled at the mental image of us selling Angel and Gazzy to the school, which would NEVER happen. Knowing I was only finding this funny because I was a delirious, insomniac, I walked to my room and went to sleep, thinking about the future and what it might hold.

**Me: Yeah, it's sweeter than cotton candy, but I went and saw despicable me with my parents and I loved it. So... yeah, I'm tired. I know this chapter was really short, but I promise a longer one next time.**

**R&R?**


End file.
